Itsy Bitsy (Earth-616)
| Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blonde | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Two extra arms on each side, three fingers in each hand, pointed ears, four smaller eyes on forehead, pincers instead of mouth | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate Clone created by Patient Zero splicing Peter Parker and Wade Wilson's genes together. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joe Kelly; Ed McGuinness | First = Spider-Man/Deadpool Vol 1 8 | Quotation = I am confused by you morally, psychologically and hormonally. A perfect mind-$%@# trifecta. | Speaker = Deadpool | QuoteSource = Spider-Man/Deadpool Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Discouraged by the inability to make a difference in the world, the woman who would become Itsy Bitsy resorted to drugs in order to cope with her vision of reality. Her life changed when she met Patient Zero, a man hellbent on having revenge on Deadpool and Spider-Man as part of a deal with Mephisto. She became Patient Zero's willing test subject, and was injected with genetic samples of Deadpool and Spider-Man in order to mutate her body. Following the procedure, she was given the name of Susan Mary. She was first let loose in Wall Street during a fight between Spider-Man, Deadpool and the Hateful Hexad. Susan Mary interrupted the battle and killed the Hateful Hexad's members Bearboarguy, Gibbon, and Ox while singing the nursery rhyme Itsy Bitsy Spider, and left the scene after teasing the two heroes. The song she sang prompted Spider-Man to nickname her "Itsy Bitsy." Itsy Bitsy disagreed with Patient Zero's plans, who wanted her to kill Spider-Man and Deadpool, while she wanted to join forces with them and together violently combat crime. Patient Zero escaped from Itsy Bitsy and sought Spider-Man and Deadpool's help when he was lured to their hideout. Itsy Bitsy abruptly killed Patient Zero, and was confronted by Spider-Man and Deadpool as she tried to convince them she was on their side, but they rejected her violent methods (during this time, Deadpool had been convinced by Spider-Man to abandon killing). Itsy Bitsy eventually realized she couldn't make them see her way, and actively tried to kill them. In an attempt to kill Itsy Bitsy, Deadpool blew up his Dead-Buggy, which was charged with explosives. Itsy Bitsy emerged from the wreckage, healed from her injuries, and carried on with her plan to get rid of crime. On top of her relentlessness and extreme methods, Itsy Bitsy's decision to kill on Deadpool and Spider-Man's names made the latter genuinely consider resorting to killing in order to put an end to her murdering rampages. Spider-Man lured Itsy Bitsy to a pier, where he intended to disintegrate her with a plasma breeder, and almost succeeded, atomizing her lower body. Deadpool interrupted Spider-Man's attempt to finish his mission, in order to prevent him from crossing the line. While Spider-Man and Deadpool battled, Itsy Bitsy regenerated enough body mass to get back in the fight. However, Spider-Man quickly knocked her down and prepared to push her through the plasma breeder for a final time. Deadpool decided to sacrifice all of the progress he made in trying to give up on killing, and distracted Spider-Man with a flash bang before taking Itsy Bitsy and pushing her through the plasma breeder, seemingly killing her. However, Itsy Bitsy turned out to have survived being atomized, and began to slowly grow back, being stuck in the form of a small spider for the time being. | Personality = | Powers = Genetically Enhanced Physiology: Patient Zero's procedure granted Itsy Bitsy the combined abilities of Spider-Man and Deadpool, and some other extra powers. *'Spider-Physiology:' Itsy Bitsy possesses eight limbs, six eyes and chelicerae in her mouth. She also has only three fingers on each hand. **'Wall-Crawling:' Itsy Bitsy has been shown capable of adhering to vertical surfaces upside down. **'Organic Webbing:' The body of Itsy Bitsy produces organic webbing with sharp edges, capable of cutting Patient Zero's arm and skull effortlessly. **'Enhanced Agility:' Itsy Bitsy possesses agility beyond the human spectrum, being capable of dodging bullets, and a webline of Spider-Man's web-shooters. She has also been capable of outmaneuvering Spider-Man. **'Enhanced Strength:' The procedure that gave Itsy Bitsy her powers included increased strength, being capable of pummeling Spider-Man until knocking him down. *'Spider-Sense:' Itsy Bitsy possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns her of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of her skull, and links with her superhuman kinesthetics, enabling her to evade most any injuries, unless she cognitively overrides her automatic reflexes. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Itsy Bitsy possesses a healing factor on par with Deadpool's, being able to quickly heal from fractures and even start growing back her hands the second after they were cut off. It has been shown that itsy Bitsy's healing factor is far more powerful then even Deadpool's, as she's able to survive complete atomization and slowly regrow her own body. *'Corrosive Spit:' The mouth of Itsy Bitsy can generate a corrosive substance capable of disintegrating clothes on contact. *'Pheromone Secretion:' Itsy Bitsy potentially possesses this ability, as Spider-Man has noticed that the way her body smells throws him into a blind rage. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Dual Swords: Similarly to Deadpool, Itsy Bitsy employs a pair of swords for combat. Firearms: Itsy Bitsy also wields a small automatic gun. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The design of Itsy Bitsy's vest top is the logo from ''Spider-Man/Deadpool''. * Her name given by Patient Zero, Susan Mary, is a reference to the term Mary Sue. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Multiple Arms Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Organic Webbing Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Precogs Category:Regeneration Category:Acid Generation Category:Pheromones Category:Shooting Category:Fencing Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Clones of Wade Wilson Category:Wilson Family Category:Parker Family